War on Remnant
by DistortedGore
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. A new enemy has awaken and seeks destruction on Remnant. Will the Chosen one (it's all I could think of) be able to save everyone or will the enemy succeed? Join Mitchel Lapis as he seeks vengance, conceals his identity, and fight a great evil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am DistortedGore (ik it is an unusual name but all the names I could think of have been taken). Anyways, this fanfic will have my own OCS and new enemies that I created. I'm not a really good at describing people, but at least I have tried with this fanfic. I hope you enjoy my first chapter of my first fanfic and I will continue to upload more chapters based on the reviews. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and everything else belongs to me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – the unknown enemy

It was quiet in the throne room. Only one person or _Thing_ was sitting on the throne looking at reports from the soldiers it sent. Its job on this planet was to find _The Chosen One_ and eliminate him or her as fast as possible before it can start The Great Invasion. The thing is 8 feet tall with muscular mechanical body parts. It wore armor plating that wasn't from this world and it made it almost indestructible. Its color was silver steel and its head looks like it was wearing a helmet, but it wasn't. Its eyes were glowing blood red and had no mouth, but somehow it can talk. It had many names but its actual name is unknown. One name that is well known throughout remnant is Prorylz. Prorylz was a very deadly foe when faced. It could kill the best huntsmen on remnant without having any trouble. Prorylz was looking through reports of people and children until he stumbled upon one person in particular. "I have found you." It muttered with a deep human-like mechanical voice. "Bring a corpse reaper online. It is time to end him." It ordered one of the soldiers. When the soldier left, he muttered to himself, "You may stopped me multiple times on other worlds chosen one, but you will not succeed this time" Then he looked back at a picture of a 12 year old boy.

"Dad why do you have to go on a mission without me? I thought you said that I was able to hold off Grimm by myself." Mitchel asked his father. Mitchel had silver white hair with blue eyes and was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and blue jeans. His father, Silver Lapis, was one of the best huntsmen Remnant has to offer, he looks similar to Mitchel, facial wise, he had black hair and was wearing a green trench coat, a t-shirt with a snake with venom dripping from its teeth with words that sat _Don't Tread on Me_ and WWI like pants. He was one of the top students at Beacon Academy and was highly respected by teachers and fellow students. Silver was taking Mitchel to his friend, Taiyang's house. "I know Mitchel but this mission is not your Grimm hunting mission, I was asked if my team could investigate a village that went dark a few days ago. Things like this are not common and you need to understand that. Something like this means that there are very dangerous Grimm out there that you are not ready to fight. That is why I am taking you to Taiyang's house to keep an eye on you while I'm gone." Silver replied. "And I also promised your mother that I will keep you safe not matter what." When Silver said that, Mitchel's expression changed from concern to sorrow. "I know that dad it's just that I don't want to lose you too and I want to fight by your side till the very end." Silver chuckled a bit. "Have I ever told you that you sometimes act like your mother?" "You ask that almost every day." Laughed Mitchel. "Well here we are, I hope you have fun with your little friends." "They are not little dad Yang is the same age as me and the Ruby is two years younger than me." Silver stared chuckling. "Geez Mitchel calm down I was just joking and I wasn't lying when I said you act like your mother sometimes. And I think that Ruby has a thing for you." "We are just friends dad nothing more." "That is what you say now son." Mitchel was getting a bit annoyed with his father says that. Mitchel got out of the car and grabbed his bags from the back. "Be safe dad I don't want to lose you." Mitchel said with a bit of sorrow because his father was leaving him again. "I will son, remember what I have taught you alright?" Silver asked. "Yes sir." Silver then drove off to go meet with his team.

Team BRSS (brass) were in a bullhead discussing about the mission they were on. "2 minutes!" the pilot said. "Anyone got any final words before we start this thing?" Sakuri Valkyrie asked. Sakuri was a man of his word. He is like a comedian when not fighting Grimm and is very deadly when fighting Grimm. He has light red hair with green eyes. Team BRSS wears the same kind of clothes that Silver wears when they are out doing missions. People found it odd that they all wear the same clothing, but BRSS didn't care what people thought of them. "In case we don't survive this mission, it's been an honor fighting alongside you all" replied Blue Woodland. Blue always cared about honor and would do anything to not lose it. He is the leader of Team BRSS and was wise. Even though he cared about honor, he would also put his life on the line for others no matter what. He has Blond hair (looks kinda like Jaune's hair), white eyes, pale skin, same clothing but also wears a black cowboy hat. The pilot then said, "Alright we're here good luck you guys" then flew off. "Something is not right here I don't smell any Grimm nearby the village" Raiya Green said. She was a wolf faunas who can pick up any scent for about 3 miles. She has brown hair, grey eyes, same clothing and light brown skin. Everyone was wondering where the Grimm went. They went around the ruined village, looking for any survivors, sadly they found none. Blue saw Silver pickup something, "What do you have there Silver" "This doll belonged to a little girl, it has some bloodstains on it." Raiya looked at the doll with sorrow, "what kind of monster would do such a thing?" Sakuri landed a hand on her shoulder," Don't worry we will find whatever did this and kill it before it can kill anyone else." Then moments later an ear deafening shriek was heard. Silver pulled out _Breaking Sun_ , duel katanas that emits fire, Sakuri pulled out _Warhammer_ , a machinegun/hammer, Raiya unsheathed _eternal Winter_ , a regular-looking sword that can change temperatures/assault rifle, and Blue wielded _Sparrow_ , a bow that uses special dust arrows. "What the hell was that?" Raiya asked. Sakuri replied, "I don't know but it doesn't sound like any Grimm I know of." They took their stances, ready to fight whatever was coming at them, but nothing did. Silver didn't like this at all. "Stand your ground, the enemy is closer that it seems" ordered Blue. Then they saw it. They looked at the giant mechanical creature with horror in their eyes. The mechanical creature ad titanium armor, from the waist down was a giant spider body and from the waist up was a human body with a terrifying-looking skeleton head. Its eyes glowed blood red and it shrieked and charged at them. Blue ordered his team to attack the creature and they did. Blue fired explosive arrows to get the creature's attention while the other three tried to cut its limbs but to no avail. The creature shrieked and attack RSS with its razor sharp claws and shot lasers from its hand at B. Blue thought his aura could take the hit, but he couldn't and because of his error, he died leaving a hole through his chest. "Blue!" Sakuri screamed. "Your going to pay for killing my friend you bastard!" RSS fought as hard as they could but every time they strike or shoot anything at, the creature would block it with ease and would shoot back at them. Sakuri however managed to break 3 of its legs. The creature shrieked and then it started auto-rebuilding its broken legs. "How do we stop this thing?!" Silver yelled. Sakuri yelled, "I don't know but I am going to tear this thing limb by limb till it di-"his sentence was cut short when the creature shoved two of its legs into Sakuri. "Sakuri no!" Raiya yelled. At this point Silver and Raiya thought this is where they will die. "This is not the time to weep, we will avenge them by killing this thing." They fought very hard but they could not kill the creature because of its auto-rebuild. 30 minutes have passed. Silver was on his knees, blood coming down from his face. He was holding Raiya's lifeless body. There was nothing he could do. He has lost his team, his friends and he could not continue to fight for he was exhausted. Before the creature ripped Silver in half with its claws, Silver apologized "I'm sorry Mitchel, I have failed you."

Once Silver died the creature carried all four bodies to where it came from. For the bodies were about to be "transformed."

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know how I did so I can improve on future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is the second chapter of my story. Reviews will help me improve my story. If you guys have any ideas that will make the story more interesting, just pm me. On with the story!**

Chapter 2- Rise of the Chosen One

Mitchel was running as fast as he could. He couldn't bear the pain for he lost an arm against an Ursa and was now running away from them. He is weaponless and is exhausted and losing a lot of blood. He thought he was going to die in the forest. He regretted running away. He then fell down and closed his eyes.

 _Mitchel was depressed. Ever since he was told that his father died, he has been avoiding everyone and was not eating. Ruby and Yang were worried about their friend so they decided to try and cheer him up. They tried to get him to go outside and play with them, brought food to his room, and even gave him gifts but nothing seemed to work for it made Mitchel even more depressed. Ruby had enough of seeing her best friend/crush being sad and hopeless, so she decided to go and him why he is sad, for she didn't know what happened._

 _Mitchel heard his door open. "Go away Ruby I am not in the mood to talk." Mitchel said in a cold tone._

 _Ruby obviously didn't listen to him. "I am not leaving until you tell me why you are sad."_

" _It is none of your business to know and it is better that you don't know."_

 _Ruby wasn't going to stop their and she kept pressuring him. "Tell me I want to know so I can help you and we can both be happy again."_

 _At this point Mitchel was getting irritated that she will not leave him alone. "Ruby I just want alone time so leave me alone."_

" _I am not I want to know why you are avoiding us."_

 _Mitchel had enough of this and snapped at her, "You want to know WHY I am avoiding you? It's because NONE of you will understand that the pain of losing BOTH parents and also I am avoiding ESPECIALY you is because all you do is make it worse, you are not helping me you are hurting ME!"_

 _Ruby backed away, revealing tears coming down her cheeks._

" _Ruby wait" was all Mitchel could say before she ran off. He had hurt one of his friends. 'All I do is hurt myself and others' he thought. Mitchel grabbed whatever he needed, opened the window in his room, and jumped through, never to be seen again._

Mitchel woke up in a strange room. The first thought came to his mind was 'am I dead?' Somehow, whoever saved him heard his thoughts and responded, "You are not dead Mitchel." The person revealed herself to him. She was a human like Mitchel, but something told him that she was not _actually_ human. He looked around and then saw that he has a prosthetic arm. HE asked, "Who are you and why did you save me?"

"The better question is why not save you? You are the Chosen one after all" she giggled at Mitchel's question. Her voice was soothing and calm.

"The chosen one, what are you talking about?"

"You were born into this world to save humans and faunas from a great evil that has awoken"

"What great evil?"

"The evil that killed your father"

Mitchel's eyes widened when he heard this. "What is this great evil?"

"Why would you want to know?"

Mitchel's face started turning into an angry one. "So I can kill the person who killed my father"

The woman giggled at his statement.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I am laughing at your foolishness. If you wish to kill the Thing that ended your father's life, you will need all the training you can get before the Great Invasion."

"The Great Invasion?"

"Yes the thing wants to kill you because only you can stop him."

"Why does he want to kill me?"

"Were you listening at all? I said that you were the Chosen One. In order to stop him, you must KNOW him, who he is and what he wants, from there you will learn everything from the past yous and train what the fought so hard to protect."

"There are other mes?"

"There were until they were killed or died of old age."

Mitchel could not believe this. There were other people like him. How can this be possible? If he wanted to avenge his father, he must train. "When do I start training?" He asked

The woman gave him an answer he was surprised at hearing, "You have just finished your training for I have gave you the ability to learn every fighting technique in the universe and you already know what that prosthetic arm is made from."

When she said this, Mitchel was filled with moves and techniques that were never used in Remnant. He also understood who uses prosthetic arms like his. "Who is the Fortutechs?" He asked the woman.

"You will know when you face them and you also will learn the past yous and what they went through." She then warned the boy. "But beware of the thing that leads the Fortutechs, for if you are not ready, he can kill you in One. Single. Move."

"When will I be ready to face it?"

"When you are ready to."

The answer the boy got wasn't really an answer, but he understood nevertheless.

"Goodbye Chosen one. We will meet again soon." She waved at Mitchel before he woke up.

Mitchel looked around. He was back in the forest once again. "At least I have the robot arm." He now knew what he had to do, for the humans, the faunas his friends, his father.

4 years later

A woman was walking in the middle of the night to her apartment. For some reason there was nobody around which made her feel uneasy. Five thugs came out form the shadow with one pointing a gun at her, "alright lady give me everything you have and we'll make your death painless" the gunner thug threatened her.

"I don't think that is going to happen pal" a voice said. (The voice sounds like spectre's voice from bo3). The voice came out of the shadow revealing a black thug-like jacket with dark colored pants and was wearing a skull helmet that would make anyone run in fear. (The eyes can glow in the dark.)

The thugs apparently didn't run away and that was their mistake. "What are you going to do to us, call the cops?" one of the thugs said laughing.

The mysterious person responded, "No, what I AM going to do to you is slice you up to pieces and feed you to the dogs or sell your body parts for money." He unsheathed two katanas emitting dark matter around the edges, "And just to tell you before I kill you is that it's going to hurt A LOT."

The thugs pulled out their guns and started firing at him.

The person evaded all the bullets thrown at him and threw one sword at a thug. The sword decapitated one thug and impaled another one. 3 v 1. The person uses one arm to get the sword back using magnetism (not the person's semblance). He continued to dodge the bullets and he pulled out a pistol and head shotted two more thugs. 1v1. The last thug pulled out a club and began swinging in anger.

While the person was dodging the thug's attacks, he spoke, "This is your last chance to run you know you don't wanna end up like your buddies."

The thug continued attacking.

"Suit yourself" and then upper cutted the guy. The thug was instantly knocked out.

The person picked up a purse from the unconscious guy and tossed it at the woman, who looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't be afraid I was only here to protect you, nothing else, nothing more."

The woman was relieved when the person said that. "Thank you mister I don't know how I can repay you."

Don't worry about repaying me, being alive is enough for me."

"By the way what is your name?"

And that day forward the person would be loved by some and hated by many. His name is Mitchel lapis aka Deadlock.

 **I can't believe I wrote this whole chapter in one day (New record for me). I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember to pm me or message me if you have any ideas to make the story more interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was thinking that I should put up a vote if I should make a separate story for the past Chosen ones. Should I or should I not? I will let you guys decide. Shout out to Toy2711 for liking this story, I really appreciate it. Anyways on with the story!**

Chapter 3- The hunt begins

A year later

Two atlas guards dropped on the floor unconscious. Deadlock entered what seems like a data room. "I am in the data room what's next" Deadlock used his built-in mic to talk to someone.

"Good now you need to get pass the firewall now the firewall is a little tough to brea-"

"Done"

"That was quick, I guess that power suit I gave you really made hacking easier, and anyways did you find what you are looking for?"

"Not yet" Deadlock responded. He was looking through the vast amount of files, including classified files to find his target. "I found it but we have a problem."

"And that is?"

"The White Fang are in control of the facility and they are planning to open it. Idiots don't know what they are opening."

"Weapons Free!" Atlas soldiers started firing at deadlock.

"Looks like I have no other choice." He pulled out dual pistols and started firing away. His shots were more accurate than the Atlas soldiers and the new Atlesian knights.

After he finished off the reinforcements, he went into active camo mode and got out of the Atlas base without having to fight anyone else.

Unknown location ( **giving the details of the Fortutech soldier is too hard to explain so here is an image link to look at it: art/TOTAL-WAR-Assault-Troop-V-2-426152469 This image does not belong to me (had to say that just in case if I get people saying I stole the image))**

Prorlyz was looking through multiple camera feeds, observing his facility, when a soldier came up from one of the screens.

"Sir, Our scanners has detected multiple life signs outside our facility, should we engage them sir?"

Prorlyz knew that the life forms were there, "Not yet, let them think that they are safe, right now you observe them, if they open the gateway, leave no survivors."

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted then the camera disappeared.

Prorlyz brought up another screen revealing another soldier in orange color instead of green. "Commander I need you to send a hunting squad outside the facility to kill a specific target."

"Who is that target sir?"

"A target that the corpse reaper failed to kill years ago." Then turned off the camera and continued observing the rest.

Two days later

Two guys were in a park, playing a classic game of chess. "Checkmate!" Mitchel yelled.

"Fuck this game! *sighs* oh well, next time we play a classic game, I will be choosing what game to play." Mitchel's friend, Jacob said with an angry tone. Mitchel befriended Jacob three years ago. Jacob was the "computer nerd" and he would help his buddy out on missions from spying to killing targets. Jacob has red hair, brown eyes, and likes photography (and also likes criticizing other people's pictures for fun) and likes to eat.

"Come on! We both know you pick the boring classic games" Mitchel complained.

"Oh really? I thought you said that you liked playing risk?"

"I only said that because you had no other fun games."

"Whatever, so when are you going to tell them?" Jacob questioned. Mitchel told him about his past and what happened to his parents. Jacob felt sympathy for him and let him sleep in his warehouse that he lived in. He also knew about Yang and Ruby.

"I don't know, being in a position where you are hated and being called a psychopath, I probably am never going to tell them." Mitchel responded. He then got up and headed towards his car. "Well I am going to go somewhere, meet you back at the warehouse at 9 alright?"

"Don't expect to find leftovers when you come back" Jacob joked.

Mitchel chuckled and drove off.

Vale orphanage, few miles away from the park

The man who was manager of the orphanage spotted someone coming entering. "Ah Mitchel, welcome back! How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine Mr. Pelonsky. Here is my monthly donation." He donated 5 million lien. (Mr. Pelonsky is 58 years old)

"You don't have to do this my boy we already have enough to keep this orphanage running for a lifetime thanks to you, I Must ask where you get this kind of money?" Pelonsky asked.

"I trade items with people around vale and other kingdoms." Mitchel lied. Suddenly he felt someone jump on him.

"Mickey! Your back! I missed you so much!" the little 7 year old girl yelled, bear hugging Mitchel.

"Hello..Scarlet…Nic..e..to..se..e…you..again." Scarlet let go of Micthel.

"Oh sorry it has been a while since I seen you." She apologized.

"No problem, though I can tell you are getting stronger every time I meet you." Mitchel complimented.

Mitchel was Scarlet's only friend because every other kid was human and she was a dog faunas. Before Mitchel started donating money, she was alone and bullied, she thought that no one cared for her, she would cry herself to sleep every night. Then one day, Mitchel appeared.

" _Hello sir, are you here to adopt someone?" A woman asked._

" _No mam, I am here to donate some money."_

" _That is wonderful, thank you sir." She looked at how much it was and her eyes widened._

" _No problem mam, I hope that what I have done will make the children happy." He then saw a lonely girl playing by herself, with tears coming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry but why is no one playing with that little girl? Is she sick or something?"_

" _It is because she is a faunas, ever since she came here kids would bully her and make fun of her."_

" _Mind if I go talk to her?"_

 _The woman was surprised at the man's question. "I don't see any harm in that."_

 _The man then came up to the crying girl. The girl looked up at him with fear in her eyes._

" _Hello little one, mind if I play with you?"_

" _You are here to make fun of me are you?"_

" _There is nothing to make fun of, I am here to play with because I don't want anyone to feel sad or lonely, so would you let me?"_

 _The girl then went up to him and hugged him and cried. She found someone that that would not judge her because of her looks._

" _Oh before we play, what is your name little one?"_

 _She wiped her eyes and responded, "My name is Scarlet, What is your name?"_

" _I am Mitchel Lapis."_

That day forward they both became good friends. Scarlet gave him a nickname Mickey later on. "Mickey come play with me!"

Mitchel looked at her with a sad look, "I am sorry, but I can't play with you today, I have some business to do."

Scarlet gave him the cutest puppy eyes that can match Ruby's. "Come one pwees?"

He gave in, "ahhh who am I kidding, alirght I'll play with you for a few minutes."

A few hours later…

"Where the hell have you been Mitchel?! How did you forget about the mission?" Jacob scolded at him.

"I was caught up playing piggy back ride and other stuff, hehe sorry that I kinda lost track of time."

"Well you better be because we have a mission to complete, go to Junior's place he will tell you the location of Torchwick's meeting. And while you were playing around, I upgraded your suit so you can detect people through walls. Your welcome by the way."

Mitchel then put on his helmet. You can hear the hissing when he puts it on.

"Alright, keep me updated ok?" Mitchel (now deadlock) opened a door to reveal an armored car covered in the strongest metal on remnant and painted black to be hidden "in plain sight". The car also had dual machine guns attached to the front of the car. Deadlock got in the car, started it and drove of.

"Knock 'em dead partner." Jacob muttered.

At Junior's place….

Deadlock opened a door to see a bunch of unconscious guys and the man he needs to talk by the bar. He walked up to him and slammed his head on the stand, causing Junior to jump. "What happened here?"

After realizing that it is deadlock, he responded "You just missed what happened, a blonde girl and a blue guy came in and demanded answers, a fight broke out, I gave them information, and they left." Junior knew that he should not lie to deadlock because deadlock could tell if someone is lying. "anyways, what do you need?"

"Where is Torchwick's meeting being held?"

"So you're looking for Torchwick too?"

"The same people that did this" and looked at his destroyed place. "He's having a meeting at a warehouse near the docks, good luck catching him first."

Once Deadlock got what he needed, he gave Junior some money saying that he will need it and got in his car.

Somewhere near the White Fang meeting…

"Is this the place where he will show up?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Commander said that he will be looking for a human named Torchwick, once he shows up, we eliminate him." Two soldiers pulled out high impact snipers and got ready for Deadlock's arrival.

"Sir there is an armored car pulling up." One soldier reported.

"Get ready the Jackal, he will be running once we fire."

Inside the White Fang meeting…

Once Deadlock cleared the outside of White Fang, he went right inside where the meeting was being held. Once he bust opened a door, everyone turned their heads towards him, some with hatred in their eyes and some with fear.

"My my, it is the most hated man known to Remnant, deadlock, I was wondering when you will show up."

"Torchwick, you have no idea what you are doing, you are putting lives at risk so I must end you before you hurt anyone else." Then every White Fang member except for two got ready to face him.

"What makes you think I am hurting anyone? You must be mistaking me for someone else child. Since you are here let me introduce you to the White Fang's newest weapon" Torchwick pulls down the covers to reveal an atlas paladin and he got in, busted the wall and zoomed away with two other people following him.

"Well I guess that leaves me to face you all."

Near the meeting…

"Sir our target is running away in a mech."

"Get in the Jackals, we need to eliminate our target." All the soldiers got in the Jackals and drove for the paladin. (Imagine the Jackal as a Humvee, but with a silver armor plating and can move faster.)

In the meeting area…

"Jacob how much was that?"

"I say about 23 kills and the rest are unconscious."

"That's good enough." Deadlock then sees 3 Jackals driving off. "Shit they are here, Jacob what else does my car have in the arsenal?"

"All I had time for was to put in an anti-vehicle rocket turret."

"Good enough" then ran for the armored car and followed the Jackals.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, more will be coming soon. Make sure to pm me if you have any ideas to make the story more interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to another chapter of War on Remnant. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Now for this chapter I will be mostly focusing on Mitchel's enemy, the Fortutechs. On with the story!**

Chapter 4

Near the gateway of the facility

"All threats neutralized" A soldier declares. The White Fang opened the gateway that leads to the Fortutech facility, once it was opened, the Fortuechs poured out from it and began attacking. In less than an hour, all the White Fang members that were there were no longer alive. The commander asked the soldier, "What are the casualties?"

The soldier responded, "Only five soldier were killed during the attack sir."

"Five?"

"Yes commander."

The commander pulled out a high caliber pistol, and said, "Five less soldier we have, I won't accept this kind of failure" and shot the soldier in the head, causing its robotic head to blow up.

"Repair out fallen comrades, gather the bodies and prepare them for transformation." The soldiers nodded and started the process.

The commander put two of its fingers to its head and said, "Sir, we have eliminated the threat that tried to enter the gateway, there are no survivors." The commander was talking to Prorlyz.

"Good now we can focus on the matter at hand, have you sent out hunters to kill the Chosen one?"

"Yes sir, the hunters will not fail the mission, they will get the job done even if they are exposed in public."

"Impressive commander, how are the dragoliths doing?"

"The dragoliths are 25% complete, it will take time to finish them if we want to start the invasion."

"I am afraid commander that time is not on our side.. yet for the Chosen one is still alive and he can foil my plans."

"What do we do if my hunters fail sir?"

"You lure him here."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Kill who he is close to, he will want vengeance and will find us, have soldiers lure him at your spot and you know the rest."

"The possibility of success is only 97.23% I say sir that this plan is flawed."

"Are you questioning my thinking commander? Remember I can always scrap you and replace you. I know it is not 100% success, but I am willing to risk it, for we have no other choice. If I keep sending groups of hunter after him in the city, they will know what they are facing, I will let that happen."

"I understand sir."

"Report to me when the hunting is over."

"Roger." And switched channels, "Have you eliminated the Chosen one?"

"We are chasing it commander our jackals are catching up it, but we got sidetracked when four girls came, so far they can't make a dent in our jackals."

"Don't let any insignificant human stop you, keep pushing forward, and don't stop for anything, your mission is to kill the target, not play with children." Then the commander's fingers left its head and headed for the gateway.

Vale's highway

"Understood commander, soldiers focus your fire on the mech, the children are not our primary objective, we will finish them after the target is killed." The machine gunners on the jackals **(there are 4 jackals, sorry if I didn't say how many there were in the last chapter.)** nodded and started firing at the mech. The mech fell off the highway and they halted.

"Snipers get ready" The snipers got in their firing position, waiting for the target.

"The target activated smoke screen, activating thermal vision." They waited until the smoke cleared, until they see a broken paladin and a person laying near the parts of it.

"Unidentified target, this was a set up sir,"

"Then our primary objective is to kill those humans." Seven soldiers pulled out swords and dropped down to kill the people.

Suddenly a voice was heard behind the snipers. "I don't think that will happen today buddy." Before deadlock could make a move, he was thrown down and he hit the ground, leaving a small crater. "If that's how you want to play it, fine, I'll play your game."

A soldier got on a turret and started firing down. The people driving in the area started driving away from the scene quickly leaving an empty highway. The other jackals drove off the highways and landed perfectly on the ground below and started a process of driving and shooting at deadlock and the girls.

Deadlock dodged and shot rounds at the driver. The drive kept driving because the bullets only made a dent in its armor. The gunner turned to his direction and fired. The girls tried their best they could to hit the jackals, the jackals were too fast for their bullets to hit them, even with combined powers. Nearby, a jackal was trying to ram Deadlock, but he instead jumped and used his thrusters to perform a ground pound which resulted in the destruction of one jackal. Deadlock fired a few of rounds at the gunner at the top to get the gunner's attention. The gunner was too late to react when he saw a sword flying towards its direction, impaling the soldier, and causing it to explode along with the jackal it was in.

"2 down 2 more to go" Deadlock muttered. He turned around to see who the jackals were shooting at, and saw what would make him not believe what is saw. He saw his two best friends that he had, just a few yards away. He couldn't believe it, but he knew that if he told them who he was, they would hate him (That is what he thought would happen). He sprinted towards the girls because there was jackal that was about to run them over, and they didn't know that it was there. Deadlock used his thrusters to push them away, then he got hit by the vehicle.

Deadlock unsheathed his katana and stabbed it at the front of the jackal, which made the car flip multiple times before finally stopping and exploding. Deadlock struggled to get up, but got up nevertheless and continued for the last jackal. While the last Jackal was busy shooting at the girls, deadlock came from behind and hijacked the gunner and stabbed the driver, which made the jackal go out of control. He jumped out of the car before it exploded. "It is finished."

"YOU!" a girl in white yelled at him. Deadlock knew who she was, Weiss Schnee Heiress of the SDC, the company that set a bounty on him. The girls got in their stances, ready to face Deadlock. Deadlock slowly walked up to them, "Geez a thanks would be nice for once."

"How can we thank you if you are an infamous psychopath?" Yang said. That question made him stop walking. "Just as I thought, you do hate me. I thought that I would come back to see smiling faces, but all I see is anger is confusion."

Yang started to flare, "I don't know who you are but all I know is that you are insane if I knew you."

"Consider yourselves lucky, because the next time you face these things, I won't be there to save you." And he walked off. Then suddenly he ran towards them full speed.

Somewhere nearby was a sniper who just watched its comrades blow up. "I must finish the mission." It loaded an explosive bullet into the sniper rifle and aimed. Instead of aiming for deadlock it aimed for a little girl in red. Then it fired.

Deadlock pushed everyone without trouble because they didn't expect this, and he held out his prosthetic arm. The bullet went straight into his arm and it exploded on contact. He fell a few feet away from the explosion. He looked up to see the girls' expression. Was it anger, was it hatred? Nope it was shock and confusion. Deadlock realized he lost an arm, so he got up and ran away.

The girl in red yelled out before he disappeared, "Hey wait!"

Inside the Fortutech facility…

The commander saw the sniper come back by himself he then questioned the sniper, "Where is the rest of the squads?"

The sniper responded, "I am the only survivor of the mission, the Chosen one fought them, I was only able to injure him, but he will not be back anytime soon."

"You know I do not accept failure, this is the last time I will accept this kind of failure, understood?"

"Yes sir" then left.

The commander then looked at the work-in progress dragoliths. It muttered, "Sooner or later you will understand that you are protecting insignificant creatures ….. I am sorry I have failed you."

Somewhere in the facility…

Prorlyz wasn't happy with the news he heard, but at least he now knew that time is on his side. He brought up a screen showing soldiers getting ready for a mission, "I want your squad to locate the Chosen One's base of operations, once you find it destroy it understood?"

"Yes sir" They all replied and the screen disappeared.

At the warehouse…

Mitchel opened the door and saw Jacob tossing him his scroll, "I don't know how they did it, but someone sent you a message asking if you would like a position."

"Position for what exactly?"

"A position for teaching combat. Also, what happened to your arm?"

"It got blown off by a sniper, but i'll be ok, remember my auto rebuild?"

"Yea I know, just wanted to know what happened to your arm that's all." Jacob walked away to go watch some TV.

Mitchel look at the message and it read, _Hello Mr. Lapis, yes I know who you are because those swords you have only come from one family, I would like to offer you a position in combat at the most prestigious academy on Remnant, I know that people despise you but I see something else in you, you have the ability to help other people and you know what it is like to lead, would you accept my offer?_ , Mitchel hesitated, if he said yes, everyone would know who he is, but he would help a lot of people, if he said no, he would not redeem himself, but at least he won't be putting anyone in direct danger. He then typed, _I'll think about it_ and sent it.

"So what did ya say?"

"I said that I would think about it, it's a tough choice."

"Well I was hoping you would say yes, but it's your call" and Jacob walked towards the TV to watch some movies.

Mitchel thought, _This is odd, who is this person, and why does he want me?_

 **I just realized I have forgotten to add a part to this chapter (sorry about that). Like I said in every other chapter, if you guys have any ideas to make this story more interesting, pm me. Don't forget to review because that to can help me change things with the story. If you have any questions about this story, pm me.**


End file.
